Secrets
by BookLover113
Summary: Jaden's hiding a huge secret from everyone and its coming back to haunt him. I suck at summaries. Just read it. Jaden x Alexis
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: This is my first story (I'm on my sister's account) so give me some feed back cuz I'm not sure if this is good or not.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH Gx**

**Oh, and one more thing:**** REVIEW!REVIEW!**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Season 4**

**Chapter 1: Jaden's Secretes**

**-Jaden's Pov-**

Jaden was lying on the grass outside the Slifer dorms.'How am I'm gonna keep this secrete now.' he thought

-Flashback- "Seto, did you tell Jaden yet?" Serenity asked "Tell me what?" I asked "Oh Jaden, Kara and Ava are going to start Duel Academy this year" Seto said. "Great." I said sarcastically

-Flashback-

I really didn't want anyone to know that I was a Kaiba. I hated getting special treatment and I was worried that my friends would be mad for not telling them. "Hey Jay." Someone said "Hey Alexis." I said my mood immediately changing. I got up and gave her a hug.

***FLASH*** "Aww…" "Lexi, you and your boyfriend look so cute together." Atticus said. They both blushed at the word "Boyfriend" and pulled apart. 'I wish.' Jaden thought. "H-he's not boyfriend Atti." she stammered. "But didn't you write in your diary tha-" Atticus started but he was interrupted by screaming. "LEXI!" Mindy and Jasmine screamed. "Mindy! Jazz!" Alexis and ran over to hug her best friends. "Jeez. If you scream any louder I'm gonna go deaf." Chazz said. "Chazzy!" Mindy screamed jumping into Chazz's arms and pecking him on the lips. "Did we miss something?" I asked. "Oh Mindy started dating Chazz over the summer." Jasmine couple were making out in the corner. "Get a room! I'm not old enough to see this!" screamed Blair. Mindy and Chazz just glared at her while Jaden left before anyone could see where he was going.

**-Narrative Pov-**

"Hey guys" said Hassleberyy with Syrus, Jesse, Jim, and Aster behind him. "Hey" said everyone (why are there so many characters?) "Did you guys hear? There's a rumor going around that Seto Kaiba's and Joey Wheeler's daughter's are coming to Duel Academy" Syrus said. (Seto x Serenity and Joey x Mai) "Really I can't wait to duel them." Jesse said "You and the slacker really are twins." Chazz said "Hey, where is Jay." Alexis asked "Aww… Lexi's worried about her boyfriend." Atticus said but Alexis just glared at him. "Let's go look for him." Jesse suggested. They all left to go look for Jaden.

**-Jaden Pov-**

'Where are they?' I thought. I was waiting by the docks looking for my cousin and my sister in the crowd of new first years. I was about to scream their names when I was tackled into the grass. "GAH! Kara! Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?!"I screamed at my cousin. "Maybee…" she said innocently. "Now where's the little demon?" I asked getting up. "I'm right here!" Ava screamed jumping out from behind me. "Ahh! Do you guys really have to scare me like that?!" I screamed. "Yes." They answered at the same time. "Come on, let's go! I wanna met your girlfriend, Alexis!" Ava said "She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!" Jaden said blushing. "Then why do you keep saying her name in your sleep?" Kara asked "Uhh… come on, let's just go." I said pushing them along

**-Atticus Pov-**

'Man where did Jaden go?' I wondered. Then I heard a scream. I ran over to where I heard it come from and saw Jaden with some girl. 'Looks like Jaden's got another girlfriend.' I thought, and of course being the "the Master of Love." I always have a camera with me. 'This will make perfect blackmail.' I thought heading back to my dorm.


	2. Opening Duel

**A/N: Here's ch. 2. Sorry I didn't update sooner but my teachers decided to try to kill us with homework:(. And I have no idea why my typing was all messed up cuz that's not how it looked when I posted it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**And: REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

-Narrative Pov-

"Come on Jay! Wake up already!" Syrus screamed trying to wake up his best friend."Jay, we're gonna be late-"Syrus started before…

"Attack him directly!" Jaden screamed trying waking up, while punching Syrus.

"Are you ever in defense mode!?" Syrus screamed

"Oh, hey Sy, what's up?"

"Hurry up we only have 10 minutes to get to the assembly!" Syrus said but before he finished Jaden was already done and out the door ."Hey! Wait for me!" Syrus screamed running after Jaden.

***Time Skip***

They made it just in time to hear Chancellor Sheppard finish his speech.

"Now to start off the new school year, two of our new freshman will duel. So please welcome, Kara Wheeler!" he exclaimed. The crowd began cheering and whistling, followed by some slapping sounds as Kara came out on to the stadium.

Kara looked just like her mother. She had medium length blond hair and violet eyes. Her duel disk was shaped like a dragon's wing with Red-Eyes Black Dragon's mouth as the deck holder. She was wearing an obelisk blue uniform.

"And her opponent will be, Ava Kaiba!" he said. The crowd began to cheer again, but nobody came out. "Ava?" Chancellor asked

His answer was a muffled scream.

"Ava, get out here or I'll drag you-"Kara stopped talking as Ava came out, being dragged by her two best friends.

"We've got that covered!"Asuna yelled

"Quit struggling!" Sakura yelled

"This is kidnapping! I don't wanna go on stage!"Ava yelled

"Calm down. It's not like you have to sing." Sakura said

"How do I know you won't make me?! You guys are as evil as me!" Ava screamed

"Do you see a god-damn mic anywhere?! You're gonna duel, not sing!" Asuna screamed

By now they had dragged her to the stage and without anyone noticing, Kara had somehow glued Ava's feet to the stadium. Ava had medium length blackish brownish hair with red streaks and brown eyes. She didn't resemble either of her parents very much. She was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt with a necklace with a sun pendent.

"I don't like the stage!" Ava yelled

"To bad cause you can't leave the stage." Kara said

"What are you talking about…" she said as she tried run. "Kara! Did you glue me to the stage!?" Ava yelled

"Yes, and keep in mind that we're in a room full of witnesses." Kara said walking to the other side of the stage

"***growling*** I'll get you later." She said as they both activated their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start" Ava said. "Draw. Ok I'll play decoy dragon (Atk: 300/Def: 200) in defense mode and place two face downs."

"My turn. I play red eyes black chic (Atk: 300/Def: 250) in attack mode. Attack her dragon!" Kara said

"Not so fast, I activate my dragon's special ability. It allows me to summon a level 7 or higher monster to the field and switch your attack it. So come on out Blue- Eyes White Dragon!" Ava screamed as her favorite monster appeared.

***with the gang*** (everyone in the stands think Kara and Ava are weird/crazy)

"How can she be Seto Kaiba's daughter and have stage fright?" Chazz asked

"Does anyone else find it weird that Ava has a Blue-eyes deck but she's wearing red and black like Red-eyes?" Jesse asked

"Yeah it's the same thing with Kara." Blair said

"Forget that, why are Jaden and Alexis holding hands?!"Mindy squealed

The two duelists in question looked down and, then pulled away quickly, blushing.

"We were not." Jaden defended

"Don't the three of you dare get any ideas." Alexis said glaring at Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy.

***Back to duel***

Kara flinched as red eyes black chick was destroyed and her life points dropped to 1800. "Fine. I place a face down and end my turn." Kara said

"My turn, draw! Yes! I play polymerization to fuse my Blue-eyes on the field with the two in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Atk: 4500/Def: 3800)! Now attack her directly!" Ava screamed.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card, Twin Dragon (made up; if your opponent has a form of blue- eyes dragon on the field, you can summon the same red-eyes black dragon or vice versa but it lowers your monsters attack by 500 points.) and I'll use it to summon my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Made up; Atk:**3500**/Def:3300)!" Kara said.

"Damn it, I end my turn." Ava said

"Draw. Ok Red- eyes attack her decoy dragon!" Kara said

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card Doble Passé! This changes your monsters attack to a direct attack on me and then allows me to attack you directly!" Ava said as she lost 3500 life points. "Now attack her directly and win this duel"

"Not gonna happen hun! I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction. This card destroys any monster I choose and we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points" Kara said as both of their life points dropped to zero.

"And it's a tie" Chancellor Sheppard announced as the crowd began cheering.

"Great duel Av-"Kara started but was cut off by

"I'm gonna kill the three of you!" Ava screamed, chasing Kara, Sakura, and Asuna, since the glue had worn off.

"Could someone please stop them from killing each other?" Chancellor Sheppard asked as he sweat dropped.

* * *

**So how was it? This is my first time writing a duel so don't blame me if its horrible.**


End file.
